


sweet dreams are made of these

by Elletoria



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Art, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Gore, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria
Summary: some possible wet dream scenario made for the last day of 30 days nsfw otp challenge





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warning : i'm not actually a writer, so i post pictures instead, so proceed with caution!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning : i'm not a writer so i can't actually write...so i posted pics instead! so proceed with caution!!
> 
> table of contents :  
> pt. 1 : Héctor Rivera  
> pt. 2 : Imelda Rivera  
> pt. 3 : Ernesto De La Cruz (pt1)  
> pt. 4 : Ernesto De La Cruz (pt 2, warning : tw : blood and minor gore)  
> pt. 5 : Ernesto De La Cruz (pt 2, alternate ending)

"sweet dreams are made of these" part one : Héctor Rivera

________________________________________________________________________________________

 


	2. Chapter 2

"sweet dreams are made of these" part two : Imelda Rivera

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this scenario contains blood and mild gore so i'll split it in 2 parts just in case

"sweet dreams are made of these" part 3-1 : Ernesto De la Cruz


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw : blood, mild gore and broken hearts ahead!

"sweet dreams are made of these" part 3-2 : Ernesto De la Cruz

 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the bloodless alternate ending, but not tearless

"sweet dreams are made of these" part 3-2 : Ernesto De la Cruz (alternate ending)

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks for friends from COCO LOCO discord server for inspiring and giving me courage, and also gave me opportunity to challenge myself with this 30 days prompt! you all never disappoints =D
> 
> and of course PIXAR for giving us this wonderful movie with its wonderful and inspiring characters!


End file.
